


the heaven of the human spirit

by sapphfics



Series: you were the song that i’d always sing [3]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christianity, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Alexa thinks of the preacher’s eldest daughter more often than flowers think of sunlight. Liana is akin to that soft warmth, in her blossoming nature, in her smile, in the bright gold of her hair. It’s growing back well.Not that Alexa is paying close attention to her or anything. Honestly. She swears.Or: Alexa, after meeting Liana.
Relationships: Alexa/Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle)
Series: you were the song that i’d always sing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603189
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	the heaven of the human spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> warnings: christian church iconography is referenced/mentioned as a portion of the fic takes place in a church 
> 
> this is a companion piece to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969780) (but you don’t have to read the first one) 
> 
> i decided to make all my alexa/liana fics into a series but it isn’t in chronological order so. sorry. 
> 
> and i got the title wrong so i fixed it
> 
> i love this ship sm....enjoy this ig

Alexa thinks of the preacher’s eldest daughter more often than flowers think of sunlight. Liana is akin to that soft warmth, in her blossoming nature, in her smile, in the bright gold of her hair. It’s growing back well. 

Not that Alexa is paying close attention to her or anything. Honestly. She swears. 

If she happens to offer to take a shift on Saturday, the one day she knows Liana visits town, then that’s her generously taking work from her mother. If her heart beats a little too fast when Liana walks in, her hair having now reached her shoulders, it’s concern for the safety of the plants given how angrily she slammed the door. If she’s begun attending the church Liana frequents every Sunday without fail since meeting her, then she’s just getting more in touch with God. 

Or something like that. Anything to make her sound less pathetic. 

It’s been two years and Alexa’s routine has remained the same. Her fifteenth birthday is today, a Sunday, which means she is going to see Liana which is already better than any gift they could never afford. 

“You’re going to that awful church? I don’t know how you stand hearing that pastor drone on and on. We get it, sir, but God can touch me when I’m dead,” Her mother quips. She’s still in her bed, the breakfast Alexa made her half eaten. “But you go ahead, baby. Tell Liana I say hello. She seems like a sweet girl, you should ask her to the village dance or have her home for dinner!”

“She’s not interested in me in that way,” Alexa tries to say and fails not to sound the tiniest bit sad. She shouldn’t, she knows, she’s more than lucky that Liana is her friend. 

“Sure, baby, you keep telling yourself that,” Her mother mutters. “I went to a religious place as a girl. Most hypocritical place you’ll ever go, I’ll tell you. The things us girls did in the abbey…”

“Goodbye, mother!” Alexa calls as she quickly exits the shop. She hopes she’s not blushing. 

Liana has taken to meeting her outside the chapel now. Alexa’s never really thought to ask why, really, just relieved to see her face again.

“Alexa!” Liana says excitedly. “I’m so happy you came to join m— I mean, us. The congregation.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Alexa replies. “Can’t go a few days without seeing you, can I?”

“Well, father says I am a catch,” Liana says jokingly. She giggles. Her mood is as high as the clouds above whenever Alexa is around. 

Alexa reaches into the basket tentatively. “Uh, I brought you flowers. Daffodils.”

Liana claps her hands in joy. “Oh thank you, thank you!”

The man who she now knows to be Liana’s father suddenly approaches her from behind, putting a hand on her shoulder. Alexa can see Liana freeze and puts her own hand out to brush her fingertips against Liana’s to remind her that she is here, too.

“Liana,” He says. “Won’t you be singing today? Why are you holding flowers?”

“I gave her those. Liana, you sing?” Alexa asks. “I’d love to hear it! I sing too.”

“Interesting. Why don’t you...sing together? A wager of sorts. My bet is on you, flower child.” 

“My name is Alexa,” Alexa says somewhat harshly. “I’d love to sing with your daughter. She’s a lovely girl.”

“You think she’s lovely, do you? Well, you’ve not seen her at home,” Her father says, dismissively. Mercifully, he then retreats away from them and Alexa is free to grab her friend’s hand. 

What she wouldn’t give to be out of this place, to be able to hug Liana without the prying eyes of gossiping townspeople. 

“Just say the word and my mother will let you stay at my house,” Alexa whispers. “Permanently. You’ll never have to see him again, do you hear me?”

Liana nods. “You’re too kind to me, Alexa. I can’t leave my sisters, not now.”

“I know, I know. But you need to look after yourself,” Alexa says. “Besides, you can never be too kind to anyone. And I wasn’t lying just to get him to leave, I do want to hear you sing.”

“Good,” Liana says and she forces herself to smile so hard it almost seems convincing. “I’d like to sing with you, my dearest friend.”

All eyes upon them, they sing a song of love of God, harmonising without prior rehearsal. They receive a standing ovation from everyone except Liana’s father, who stands impartial at the altar. 

For the rest of the sermon, Alexa and Liana are free to sit at the back of the church. The pews closest to the doors are the most bearable, since they are the furthest away from the heat. They never stop holding hands. 

Afterwards, they head for a field near the village. 

Here, Alexa braids flowers into Liana’s golden hair, and fits a crown of daisies atop her hair like a halo. She somehow looks even more beautiful. Alexa is lying down, her head on the grass, Liana resting on Alexa’s chest. Alexa likes to put her hands through Liana’s tangled hair. She wonders if she owns a hairbrush. 

“I was thinking. You and your mother grow such lovely flowers,” Liana laments. “And I can’t grow anything. I’ve killed any plant I’ve ever touched.”

Alexa considers this for only a second. “Why don’t you come to the shop and stay for a Saturday? I can show you how. It’s really easy, I promise. You could even sell some and make some money.”

“That would be wonderful!” Liana says. “You’re so lovely, I could kiss you!”

Then she blushes. 

“Why don’t you? If you want to?” Alexa asks.

“Is that a confession that you also want to kiss me too?” Liana raises her eyebrow and it puts Alexa’s stomach in knots. 

“I confess to you,” Alexa replies. “that I have sinned.”

“You’ve not seen sinning yet,” Liana remarks. “Trust me.” 

Alexa grins and Liana sits up and puts her lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://sapphfics.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
